His Moon
by Don't.Know.Myself
Summary: This is a Fem!Harry(Meluna)/Fenrir story, and a charactors read the books story. there will be a lot of bashing, Werewolf!Disabled!Fem!Harry, and fluff. a LOT of fluff. I will try to post a chapter every wednesday! reveiws are appreciated, but not neccesary. (I can't tell you to review when I hardly review myself. That shit takes, like twenty seconds! Nobody has time for that!)
1. Chapter 1

Fem!Harry(Meluna)xFenrir

####

Fenrir stopped tearing apart the squirrel (they had nearly no meat, but they were fun to chase. And he rather enjoyed the scream like squeal it gave as he tore it apart. And the thought of the reaction some kid would give when they found it.) It the park of some no name muggle neighborhood, feeling something very wrong. The wolf inside him was snarling with anger, but he couldn't think of why.

He wasn't very tempermentle unless it was near the full moon, but that had been almost two weeks ago. Then he smelled it. It was intoxicating, like amortia, but there was something so wrong with it. The scent was natural, but it was mixed with blood, the blood alarming the wolf inside to an unbearable degree. He immedietly started running to the smell, feeling the wolf come out slightly.

He sprinted until he came to number 4, Privet drive.

#

Meluna shuddered in fear as her uncle continued to belt her. She had woken them up with another nightmare of the graveyard, probably from the dementors a few days ago, (that the Dursleys still refused to accept existed) causing Vernon to be very, very upset.

She had been abused her whole life at the Dursleys, with nothing being to low for them, and when she learned that Dumbledore was the one to put her there, she honestly started to hate him. And she didn't hate many people. She hated the Dursleys and Dumbledore, for obviuos reasons, but no one else.

She didn't even hate Voldemort, really. He had been trying to kill her when he had killed her parents, so she saw that as her fault. She hated that he killed Cedric, but only because she hated to see it. Cedric was not very nice to her, along with many others. But when she thought about what her magic hating gaurdians had done, she saw a decent reasoning for Voldemort to want to put wizards in charge, he was just going about it the wrong way.

She screamed as her uncle started to slice into her back with a knife and got a sharp stab in the side for it. She knew screaming only made it worse, but there were still times she couldn't help it.

"I've put up with you for far too long, you whore, and I'm going to be rid of you, once and for all." He growled, and Mel shuddered, since she knew he meant it this time. She had been hit with all three of the unforgivable curses, and she was going to die by her uncles hands.

She shrieked, the sound nearly inhuman, as her uncle stabbed her in her lower back, slicing through her spine.

This was the sight that Fenrir was greeted with when he crashed into the house. A large man, standing over a young unconconciouse woman with many stab wounds on her back.

Fenrir growled, him and the wolf recondnising her as only his mate, and feeling the primal urge to tear the threat apart. But the sight of the young woman, his mate, in such a state led him to take care of her first. So he punched the daylights out of the whale of a man and scooped up the girl very carefully, her glasses nearly falling off, swearing to come back at a later point to kill him in the most brutal way possible. But first he had to get his mate to the pack healer. By the look and placement of the stab wounds, the only thing keeping her alive was the magic he could smell on her.

#

"Agnes!" Fenrir shouted when he apperated to the mountains they had hollowed into an underground city, frantic for the healer, as his mate had stopped bleeding, but the wounds were still gaping, scabbing not the reason for her lack of bleeding.

The healer bustled out of her quarters quickly, grumbling about foolish pups. When she saw her alpha, she was about to give him a bow, when she saw what was in his arms. She had been a healer before she had been turned by a paitent, and the sight of anyone in such a way made her feel the need to fix them. She immedietly had him put the woman on the nearest bed and ushered him out of the room.

Fenrir paced and growled for the next many hours, but the wolf in him was whimpering with worry. He was well over a hundred years old (if a werewolf accepted themselves, they could live for an exreme amount of time. It was only if the werewolf rejected the wolf in them, was the whole prosess painful and short lived.) and he had been looking for his mate for a very long time, and he was worried he may lose her already.

When Agnes emerged nearly fourteen hours later, it was evening, but Fenrir still paced. When he saw her, he rushed over, but before he could ask anything, Agnes stopped him.

"She is still unconciuse, but I did the best I could with any of her injurys, but she will have to stay in bed for a long time, and we won't know what else is wrong or what has happened that is permenant until she wakes up. She was the victim of malnourishment, physical and sexual abuse, and has many bones broken since a early age that have not healed properly, so when she is better, they will need to be reset. Now I have some qustions of my own that I would like an answer to, if you don't mind." Fenrir blinked at how she answered all his unspoken questions and more, and nodded, trying not to let his anger get the better of him... yet.

Agnes nodded back, and asked in her sharp voice, "who is she?"

"My mate."

Agnes blinked in slight shock, but was happy for him. She was still confused though.

"What is her name?" Fenrir paused at that.

"I dunno..." he said, slightly sheepish.

Agnes sighed, but only asked one more question.

"Are you going to go in with her, or are you going to kill whoever did this to her, presuming you haven't already."

Fenrir felt torn. He chose to listen to his wolf as he usually did, and went in with his mate for now.

Agnes was very happy that her alpha had found his mate. She knew the feeling of such a love, and went to her office until her shift was over so she could go back to her mate and four cubs.

#

That happened to be the night the Order went to 4 Privet drive and found it compleatly empty, no sign of Meluna in the whole house. Remus couldn't even smell her under the strong cleaning supplies stinging his nose. They went back to grimmauld place, empty handed, when not even Moody could see any sign of her. Sirius was loudly worried, and Dumbledore was silently furious.

His pawn was not going to slip through his fingers, he had put far too much work into her for that to happen.

#

It wasn't until another week had passed that Meluna woke. She groaned at the pain in her back, espesialy her lower back before it stopped abruptly. She felt very confused, blinking hard at the voices she was hearing. She couldn't tell what they were saying, but it felt like her head was about to split open and she gave another loud groan, cutting the voices off.

She felt an unfamiliar hand take hers, but it felt comforting all the same. She blinked a few more times and felt her large round glasses being placed on her face. She looked around and saw two faces above her. One was a woman that was sorting through bottles and gently holding them up for her to drink, and the other was a man that looked very worried. He was the one holding her hand. At the moment her mind couldn't really take in any more as the woman had her drink some rather nasty and other tasteless potions.

After the potions started taking affect and she could think more clearly she noticed they were trying to talk to her. She shook her head slightly and looked at them again.

"Sorry, what?" She asked, not hearing them the first time they said anything.

The woman smiled kindly and asked "can you tell us your name?"

Meluna blinked, mind still foggy, which was probably the reason she told them anything, " Meluna Potter, but you c'n call me Mel." She murmered, head still hurting.

This would have come to a shock to them had they not noticed her scar on the first day, and had had time to process it. Though Fenrir didn't really care. She was his mate, why would he care?

"Well Meluna, I'm Agnes, and this is Fenrir." Agnes said kindly "can you please tell us were it hurts?" She asked.

"My head hurts, an' my back hurts, an' my" she paused for a moment to think "my legs don' hurt. Can't really feel 'em." She said, slurring slightly.

Agnes and Fenrir looked worried, and Agnes took her wand out and ran some diognostic spells that got better (meaning, more accurate, but usually awful) results. She paled slightly as she looked at Mel. She whispered something to Fenrir and he tightened his grip on Mel's hand.

Agnes turned to Mel and tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace, and said "Dear, I'm afraid the stab wounds caught your spinal cord, and while a managed to heal it, um," she hesitated, "it paralyzed your legs. I can't be sure if we can heal it yet, but it looks rather unlikely. I'm sorry." She finished, looking truly sorry. She left to give them some privacy.

Mel watched Agnes go before turning to Fenrir, who looked very angry, but not at her.

"'M tired. C'n you stay? I like you." She slurred, almost asleep already. Fenrir, having been about to stand to destroy the whale, stayed put and smiled slightly at her.

"I'll stay, don't worry." Ho told her softly.

"Not w'rr'ed!" She protested. He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as she fell asleep, really sleeping this time.

And he didn't leave until she woke next. Partly because she was gripping his hand so tightly.

A/N: This is going to be a Powerful!Werewolf!Fem!Harry/FenrirGreyback, and Harry's legs will not be healed. it is going to be a 'read the books' story, but that won't start until almost the tenth chapter. I will try to update weekly, but forgive me if I don't, my life has been a bit busy lately.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! I am really surprised at the response this story has gotten! thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and/or favorited this story!

# ch 2

It was another twelve hours until she woke again, and this time she really took in her surroundings. It looked like she was in a infirmary, similar to the one at Hogwarts, but without windows and it looked more homey here. Then she took in the man that was still holding her hand.

He had black hair that was slightly tangled and a tan, strong, face. He was tall and pretty large, but it was all muscle. He was wearing a black shirt and dark jeans, a long black coat over it all. She couldn't see what shoes he was wearing from where she was laying. She couldn't see his eyes either, since he was sleeping, but she remembered that his eyes were a light amber. Thinking on what had happened when she was last awake, she gasped, waking up Fenrir.

She started panicking, trying to move her legs, but they were completely numb. Then Fenrir pushed her down speaking calming words to her. She didn't realize she had sat up.

"Calm down, Love. It's gonna be alright." Fenrir spoke.

She blinked and tried to calm herself, taking deep breaths until she could speak.

"Are you Fenrir Grayback? The werewolf?" She asked him.

She knew who he was, having seen many wanted posters of him, but she didn't feel scared of him. She actually felt more comfortable with him then she ever had around anyone else.

"Yes." He nodded, not worried about her rejecting him. She was still holding his hand rather tightly.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked her anyways.

She shook her head.

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have left me were I was. Why did you save me anyways?"

"I took you from that whale," he growled at the thought of the man that dared hurt his mate, "because you're my mate."

Mel nodded, figuring that was why she was so comfortable around him.

"Did you kill him?" She asked.

"Not yet." He replied with a slight smirk.

She nodded.

"I wanna help. But I think he looks more like a walrus."

Fenrir snorted, but had to ask one more thing, "who was he?"

"My uncle." Meluna shrugged, but winced as her wounds were pulled.

Fenrir growled angerly. How could anyone do that to their kin, their pack? More importantly, how could anyone do such a thing to her? He had only really met her, but he already knew she was amazing. He was pulled out of his thoughts by her voice.

"Is there anything to eat around here? I'm starving." Her stomoch growled in agreement.

"If you let go of my hand, I could get something for you. With Agnes' aprovel, of course." He said amusedly, but added the last part hurridly. He was honest, mothers and matrons scared him, and Agnes was both, so he could say she scared him quite a lot.

Mel blushed, but let go of his hand reluctantly. He grinned at her, and stood to get the matron, shaking his slightly purple hand as he went. When he was out of sight and her blush finaly faded, Mel sighed. She put her hands on her thighs, but felt nothing. She wanted to cry. How would she do anything like this, she asked herself. She was useless. A few tears slipped from her eyes, but she brushed them away as she heard Fenrir and Agnes coming back.

Agnes was a short, but she had the look of a very strong woman, and the air of a mother. She had a stern face, but kind brown eyes, and had light brown hair. She was wearing a white blouse and white pants, and wore a light blue apron around her waist. She walked over and smiled, ignoring Mel's red rimmed eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, and Mel nodded shyly.

"Good, you won't be able to eat much, but if you feel up to it, you can have something like crackers, toast or a bit of oatmeal. But other then that you really should mostly stick to the nutrient potions at the moment." Mel nodded and asked for a few crackers, and Agnes sent Fenrir to fetch them and some water.

"Now dear," she turned back to Mel, "there isn't much I can do about your legs, our best hope is that if you decide to join the pack and become a werewolf, it may heal some of it, but the chance of walking again is small. Much of your malnourishment and abuse will be healed with time and some work, though the sexual abuse has left your magic protecting your reproductive system, but it is being very thourogh. You are still able to have children, but the chances are reduced significantly, and you will need to use fertilizing potions if you try for a child. You have been sleeping for about twelve hours since you last woke up, but you were unconscious for a week before that." Mel blinked and wanted to cry again. She had always wanted kids, but Dursley may have ruined that for her to.

That was when Fenrir came back, carrying a plate of crackers and a large glass of water. Mel rubbed her eyes and smiled at him. He knew Agnes must have told Mel about what she had learned in the past week, and figured Mel would be upset. He certainly was when she told him. He placed the crackers and water on the table next to her bed, and he and Agnes helped her sit up and put pillows behind her. Mel was looking very frustrated by this point. Fenrir handed her the crackers and she only ate four before she lost her appetite.

Then Agnes gave her many potions to swollow, which she did, wrinkling her nose at a few, and almost spitting the skelligrow out. She drank nearly half the cup of water when she was done, glaring at Fenrir for chuckling at her plight, and grinning when Agnes smacked him up the back of his head, making him grumble.

The next week was mostly the same, drinking potions, eating small portions of plain meals, healing, getting to know the man she was quickly learning to love, and teasing. One of the times Agnes was scanning her, she picked up on a magic parasite in her scar, and quickly used a ritual to kill it, the scar slowly starting to fade as it should have long ago. She also picked up on multiple magic blocks, but there was nothing they could do about them at the moment. They had reset nearly all the bones that were broken, Agnes deciding the rest could be spread out over time, or were fine as they would get for now.

At the end of the day, Fenrir would always stay with her, and give her a kiss on the forehead. She was very quickly getting comfortable here, and was going to be introduced to the rest of the pack tomorrow, on the full moon. Fenrir, with her consent, was going to turn her. She knew he was going to be very gentle about it. He didn't want her in any more pain if he could help it. The only pack members she had met so far were Agnes, Fenrir's beta, Daryl, and Fenrir's best friend, Ambrose. Ambrose was the closest thing Fenrir had to a sister, and the two girls had become very close, Mel talked about things that had happened to her that she felt more comfortable speaking about to another woman.

Mel had forgotten about the hearing she was supposed to go to, but when she did remember, she didn't really care. How was she supposed to go to Hogwarts anyway? There were too many stairs, and she wouldn't be able to go up them, even in the wheelchair Agnes had transfigured for her.

#

It was almost time, and Mel was getting very nervous. What if the pack didn't like her? While she was panicking silently Fenrir came over and hugged her, calming her quickly.

"What if they don't like me?" She asked him quietly.

"They will adore you." He said, nuzzling in her dark hair. She snuggled closer to him, and sighed, letting her worry go for now. They were both happy she would be able to leave the infermery after her bite was wrapped tomorrow. They sat there for a while, until Ambrose popped her head in and gave a big 'aww'. They looked at her, only Mel blushing slightly, but Fenrir was used to her teasing by this point.

"You should head out soon." She told them. "Moonrise in about half an hour."

Fenrir nodded and carefully lifted Mel into his arms, wanting her in his arms, though using the excuse that they didn't want to damage her wheelchair with all the werewolves around. Not that Mel was complaining, as she snuggled closer to him. Ambrose gave another 'aww', and turned to walk ahead of them.

When they got outside, all the other wolves in the pack were already there, and were looking at Mel curiously. Fenrir stepped into the clearing they left for him.

"This is Meluna Potter, she is my mate, and I will be turning her tonight." His tone held a threat agenst anyone wanting to hurt her, but all the pack cheered for their alpha and new alpha female, easily ignoring that she was the 'Girl-Who-Lived'.

All as the moon started to rise, everyone undressed from the little clothing they were wearing, exept for Mel, who stayed in her loose tank top and pants. Once Ferir finished undressing, he pulled her close again, just nuzzling her neck, calming her (though her face could compete with a cherry for color). She wouldn't turn into a actual wolf tonight, but Fenrir would stay with her the whole time.

As he was nuzzling her, she felt as his fur started to sprout and his face elongated into a muzzle. His hands turned into paws, and the claws scratched her side slightly before he removed them. Mel turned her head and saw a large wolf standing next to her, and stared in amazement.

She was holding herself in a sitting position with her arms, but balanced herself to reach with one hand to stroke his neck. He moved his head closer, now asking for permission. She swollowed, slightly nervous, but tilted her head back in submission, ready for him to turn her.

He nudged her to lay down, not wanting her to fall when he bit her, and she complied. He started sniffing her, growling every once in a while, before he stopped at her left hip. He stayed and sniffed that spot for a little while, nudging her shirt and pants away, before sinking his teeth in, trying to be somewhat gentle. She made a soft sound of pain as he injected his venom into her. When he pulled his teeth out, he started licking her wound, soothing it, as she slowly fell asleep. When she was compleatly asleep, he wrapped himself around her, guarding her from any danger.

As the moon started to set, the rest of the pack started to come back (funny, he hadn't even noticed they left), most pulling dead animals along with them. By the time the sun rose, all the pack were back (he'd had Daryl check everyone was there, not wanting any of his pack left out) and human again.

Fenrir lifted his mate into his arms and nodded to the rest of the pack, signaling for them to head inside and, if they had a kill, to take it to the kitchens. He carried Mel back to the infirmary to get her bite treated so it wouldn't get infected, then carried her to their chambers and setting her on the bed. After he put some plain cotton pants on, he climbed in with her, wrapping her up in his arms as he fell asleep, exausted from staying awake the whole night. But a small part of him couldn't help but feel smug, holding his mate close, a hand on the bandage over her hip where the bite was.


	3. Chapter 3

# Ch 3

When Mel woke, she felt safe, but there was a dull ache in her left hip. When she remembered what happened the night before, she felt happiness bubble up in her, only to stop in shock for a moment. She could feel her hips, even if it was only the slight pain, but she could feel it. She tried to move her legs, but nothing happened. So she had feeling in her hips, maybe a bit lower, but that was all that felt different.

She felt something nuzzle her neck (he seemed fond of doing this) and relized Fenrir was holding her, and so she snuggled closer to him. She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled, his arms tightening around her.

"How're you feeling?" He asked her, his hand stroking her back lightly.

"Great." She smiled, relaxing under his ministrations. "I can feel a bit lower, but I still can't move my legs."

His hand moved to her side and started to work it's way down.

"Tell me when you can't feel my hand anymore." He told her.

She nodded as his hand got to her waist. She told him to stop just above mid thigh.

"I can feel to there, but my legs still won't move." She said to him, happy she could at least feel to there.

He planted a kiss on the top of her head and sat up, helping her sit up in the process. He got out of bed and went over to the dresser, pulling out his usual outfit and starting to change, feeling Mel's eyes on him the whole time, before pulling some temporary clothes out for her until she could go shopping.

He turned to her with a slight smirk on his face at her blush, and handed her the sundress for her to wear for now. He turned as she changed out of her tank top and into the dress, pulling the pants off with some difficulty. When she was done she cleared her throat quietly. He turned back and gave a whistle of appreciation. She was wearing a very plain light blue sundress, but she looked very nice in it. She blushed, and let him help her into her wheelchair. She still wasn't used to it, but was very determined. He handed her her glasses and she put them on, blinking slightly.

"I think I'm going to need new glasses. It's blurry with them, but worse without." She added at his questioning look

She rolled out of the room with Fenrir right behind her, pack members giving them a respectful nod, sometimes a bow, as they passed, Fenrir nodding back. Mel took to the wheelchair quickly, only bumping into corners sometimes, and running into a wall once. Fenrir would tell her when to turn, until they came to the dining hall. It was lunchtime, as everyone was sleeping at breakfast. When they sat down, Fenrir helped himself to some of the fresh meat, caught only the night before, and grabbed a bit for Mel's plate, since she didn't know what to do here yet.

She looked at it, not used to nearly raw meat, but then she smelled it. She gave in very quickly, eating the small amount Fenrir gave her ravenously, and looked at him for more. Fenrir almost gave in (her now honey colered eyes, and slight pout made for the perfect 'begging puppy' face), but when he remembered what Agnes had told him about not wanting to overfeed her, he shook his head. Her puppy face increased and he gave her a tiny bit more, giving her a stern look.

"No more, you can have more in a few hours. You do relize that look won't always work on me, right?"

She smiled innocently at him, making her thoughts clear.

'Yeah... right.'

After everyone had eaten, Fenrir stood to gain attention.

"As you know, Meluna Potter joined the pack last night. She is my mate, but that is all you know about her from her brief introduction. She was nearly killed two weeks ago, and is paralyzed in her legs as a result of this. The next full moon, her first transformation, Mel and I, as well as a few others are going on a hunt for her uncle, who was the cause of her near death experience." He paused and looked at them, making sure they knew exactly what he was talking about, and from the horrified faces, he knew they did. He continued "Don't treat her any different then you would me, as she is my alpha female." The pack clapped, some going as far as to howl.

They hadn't had an alpha female since the last alpha nearly eighty years ago, and were very happy for them both, and very angry with her uncle. Kin slayers and abusers were some of the worst sort, and many of the werewolves had been put through such a treatment, usually being the reason they were bitten and joined the pack.

Mel was very red from the attention, and uncomfortable with the talk of her uncle, even if she knew it was necessary for them to know. She was pretty exited for the hunt next month though. She smiled brightly when she felt Fenrir put his hand on her shoulder, rubbing her neck slightly. He couldn't seem to get enough of touching her.

"Hey, Love?" He asked.

She looked up at him, still smiling, and he grinned in return.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go with Ambrose later? You still need to get clothes, glasses and other, girly stuff, and it will probably be busy here today, it usually is the day after the full moon. So what do ya say?" He asked her. He didn't really want her out of his sight, but knew she would want some clothes, and to get out for a bit.

"Okay." She shrugged, though she didn't really want to leave him either.

"You may want a haircut first though, I don't want anyone recondnising you." He said, possessiveness coloring his tone. She smiled at him as he planted a kiss on her head and signaled Ambrose to come over. When he explained the situation to her, she saluted playfully and pushed Mel in her chair at a run, Mel laughing loudly. He smiled again, knowing she was in safe hands. Then he paled. Ambrose had known him for years, and would take any chance to embarrass him. His only comfort was that she may save it for blackmail when she wanted him to do something.

#

First they went to a werewolf that enjoyed cutting hair, and had her cut it in a layered style where it naturaly covered her scar, and the only way for it to be seen was if she lifted her hair. Then Ambrose apperated them to Diagon Ally to get money from her account at Grigotts and made it so any werewolf under Greyback could enter the trust vaults, but only her and Fenrir could enter the family vaults. Then they went to Knockturn Ally, which turned out was much longer then she thought, and she had only seen the bad side of it. They bought some new glasses for her, that had rectangle frames and looked rather good on her. Then came hel- er, clothes shopping.

Turns out Ambrose had never been clothes shopping with a pretty much unlimited amount of money, and bought a lot of clothes, a lot being a huge understatement. Especially when Mel said she could get anything for herself as well. Then they got some things to help her feel more at home, as well as hygene products she liked to use. Then they went to get her a wand, as her other one had been left at the Dursleys. While Mel was waiting for her wand to be made, Ambrose slipped out.

She knew she had to be very fast, but she wanted something to be made for Mel on Fen's behalf. She went into a jewelers and quickly ordered a ring, made with platinum and diamonds, with Fenrir Greyback's personal crest. When they had it done in less then twenty minuets, she thanked the moon for magic. She then rushed back to the wand shop were Mel was and was relieved she was still there. Personal wands did take some time, espesially when you had never found your magical core before, but worked much better than any other (they also didn't have traces on them, since that was only at school wand makers that did put the trace on their wands). It was another hour and a half until the wand was done, but Mel was very happy with it.

They then went to muggle London, quickly picking a few things up, before apperating back to the caves. It was nearly dark, and they were tired from all the exitment that day.

When they reached Fenrir to tell him they were back, his annoyed face (courtesy of some pups playing a prank, causing multiple werewolves to turn pink) lit up and he walked over, cupping Mels face and giving her a kiss on the forehead. He looked at her face and smirked slightly.

"Ambrose, what did you put her through?" He asked, feeling very amused.

"Nothing!" She protested, "We just went shopping."

"Ah. That would be it." Fenrir nodded. Mels wheelchair was drowning with shopping bags, and she pouted at his amusement. She did look good, though, her black hair layered with her fringe covering her scar, and her smaller, rectangular glasses frameing her face nicely. She was wearing the same clothes as earlier, but had a brown zip up with bear ears on the hood on.

He smiled and brought up a point.

"You do relise that once you get to a healthier weight, you'll have to go shopping again."

Mel gasped in horror, but Ambrose gasped in comprehension, then squealed in excitement. Fenrir snorted, but thanked Ambrose, and pulled Mel away when Ambrose had all her bags and subtley handed him the small box with the ring it it.

When they got to their room, Mel told him how the whole thing went, and he only stopped her when she finished with Gringotts.

"Why whould you do that?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged "You're my mate, and the pack is my family, and I want to help them. It helps that I have enough to buy nearly everything and only have a small dent in my vaults."

He smiled, touched she thought of them in such a way so quickly, and picked her up to put on his lap, nuzzling her neck as he let her continue, his hand lightly stroking the bandage on her hip. She could take it off tomorrow, since it healed extra fast with her now werewolf healing, and the herbal goo that Agnes had put on with the bandage.

He listened to her contentedly until it started to get late, and she started yawning. He transfigured her dress into a softer nightdress, not wanting to let her go so she could change, knowing she wasn't entirely comfortable with him seeing her naked yet, and transfigured his own pants into pajama pants, kicking his shoes off and pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the side, immediately snuggling back up to her. He leaned back so he was laying on the pillows comfortably, Mel still in his arms, not bothering with the blankets tonight since it was still summer and it was a warmer night. They held each other and Fenrir did something he had been wanting to do since she woke up.

He kissed her.

She was suprised at first, but quickly melted into the kiss. It wasn't very long, Fenrir not wanting to push her, but it felt much longer to both of them.

"I love you." She murmered to him, meaning it with all her heart. His own heart felt like it swelled, making him smile at her.

"I love you too." He replied, with just as much convicton as her.

They didn't get to sleep for another hour, just holding eachother and kissing, content.


	4. Chapter 4

# Ch 4

When a week later, Dumbledore sent Remus to try recruting werewolves and to spy on them, this was not what he had expected. They welcomed him with open arms, and he felt kind of bad for spying on them. He was also surprised with their currant ease in life. They were even wearing nice clothes. When he inquired to the change, they told the cheerfully of their new alpha female. When he asked who it was, their reply shocked him to the core.

Meluna Potter.

He returned to Grimmauld place as soon as he could and told the Order of his findings. Sirius voted for retreaving her right away, but Dumbledore disagreed. They needed to get her back, but they needed to learn more of the situation first. So Remus went back, careful not to be noticed too much.

He saw her at the end of the largest table with Fenrir, and had to look away before she noticed him. But it wasn't until a few days later was he able to speak to her. She looked at him in surprise when he stepped out from one of the caves and into her path.

"Proffesor Lupin?" She asked, feeling very confused.

"Please, call me Remus. Why are you here, Meluna?" He asked her, worried she was hurt.

She blinked, "Because Fenrir brought me here, he saved me."

"What did you need saving from?" He asked, worry growing.

"Why are you here?" She asked instead.

"I'm with the Order, with Dumbledore. I'm here to get you out of this place." He told her, but that was obviosley the wrong thing to say. She glared at him.

"So you want to take me from the only place I have ever been accepted, on the orders of the man that ruined my life? No, this conversastion is over, I am not leaving." She turned and rolled away.

Remus frowned and prepared himself to do something he really didn't want to do, but what choice did he have? Meluna was obviosley being imperio'd, why else would she not like Dumbledore, the leader of the light?

"Stupify!"

Mel didn't even have time to react before everything went dark. Remus lifted up her limp body with little trouble, and apparated back to headquarters, leaving the wheelchair behind.

It wasn't until almost half an hour later that it was found, by a younger werewolf going for a afternoon walk. When he found the empty chair of the alpha female, he reported to the alpha immedietly. When Fenrir asked around, looking for who had taken her, he learned that the only other person missing was a werewolf, Remus Lupin. He knew where Lupins loyalties lay, and snarled.

"Dumbledore." He growled, then he let out an inhuman howl, telling the pack to gather for a hunt.

Dumbledore would regret the day he stole his mate.

#

When Remus brought Mel and explained the situation to them, they agreed that she was probably under some mind control. When they had madam Pomfrey scan her, they found no trace of mind control. They placed her on a bed in a room that had been cleaned, and used 'renverte' to wake her up.

Mel woke up somewhere unfamiliar, and when she opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of madam Pomfrey, Remus, Sirius, Moody, Snape and Dumbledore. She glared at them all, though it was weak on Sirius, and extra strong on Remus and Dumbledore. When they started asking her questions, she held her hand up to stop them.

"Let's get something straight, I won't say anything with Madam Unqualified, Proffesor Kidnapper, Proffesor Pervert, Proffesor Bat or Proffesor Life-Wrecker." All of them looked offended as she pointed to Pomfrey, Remus, Moody, Snape and Dumbledore, in that order, exept Sirius, who looked amused at some of the names she had thought for them, and worried at others.

When the others finaly left, Sirius turned to he goddaughter and asked the most pressing question on his mind at the moment.

"Why was Mad-Eye 'Proffesor Pervert'?" She snorted.

"Really? When somebody gets a magic eye that can see through anything, that isn't paranoid. That's perverted." Sirius nodded.

"That sounds fair. Why were you with werewolves?" He asked her, still feeling worried for her.

"That is part of a very long story." She told him, not really wanting to tell him.

"I have all day." He retorted, not about to let this go.

She sighed and started to tell him, from the very beginning. The abuse from the Dursleys (she skimmed over that, being as vague as possible), her dangers at school, her last summer, and the last time she was at the Dursleys and what happened and the result. Sirius was in shock, his goddaughter was abused, had the worst school expearience, was the mate to a werewolf (let's not forget that he was wanted for turning multiple people and killing just as many, and was suspected to be working for Voldemort), was a werewolf herself, and was paralyzed by the people that were supposed to take care of her. He felt anger at the Dursleys, Dumbledore, and himself. If he hadn't-.

"Oh, stop sulking." He was jolted out of his thoughts by Mel glaring at him.

"This was not your fault. It happened to me, and I'm dealing with it." She said firmly. He nodded, not sure how she knew what he was thinking.

"No, I can't read minds." She said exasperatedly. He stared at her, feeling slightly panicked. When she saw his face, she burst into laughter.

"Oh, Moon, you fell for it!" She laughed, holding her sides. He pouted, but was happy she could pull off a good prank.

He decided she got it from him.

"So," she questioned, "how am I going to get around?"

He frowned, not sure how she would go around the house without the wheelchair she mentioned.

"You'll probably need to be carried, for now. I don't have a wand, and everyone here is either underage, or sucks at transfiguration. I think Dumbledore aready left, it's nearing dinnertime, and he only had an hour to be here, but that was just after lunch." She frowned, but let Sirius pick her up and take her downstairs to the kitchen.

When he opened the door, everything stopped. They all stared at her as Sirius put her in a chair near his own. Then everyone started asking questions.

"Where were you?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why was Sirius carrying you?"

"Shut up!" She screamed over it all, glare fixed on her face.

"I was at a place called Nunya Biznez, I'm as fine as I can get, and Sirius was carrying me because I can't walk. Next person to ask a question, dies." She said, fed up with all of them and wanting to get back to the pack.

Everyone fell silent, scared she might follow through with the threat, but Sirius and the Twins were shaking with silent laughter. They carried on with dinner, Hermione and Ron staring at her, the Twins and Sirius still cracking jokes, obvoisley trying to get Mel to laugh, and Mrs Weasley putting extra food on Mel's plate. When Mel only ate a third of the food on her plate, Mrs Weasley noticed.

"Meluna, you need to eat. You're just skin and bones." She said sternly. Mel gave her a look.

"I would, but my body is still getting used to eating. Last time I ate to much on your insisting, I threw it up less then an hour later." They were all quiet again, making her growl quietly.

"You can talk to each other you know. Just no questions to me."

They slowly started talking quietly to each other. All but Fred, George and Sirius would give her curious looks, but none would talk. Those three however were still joking.

"My, Meluna, you look smashing. Simply smashing!" Fred started in a stuck up tone.

"Hmm, yes, you look like a whole new person. I say, those glasses look magnificent." George continued in the same tone.

"Yes, you have never looked better. May I inquire who did your hair? I was thinking of getting mine done." Sirius added, going along with the twins. Mel's lips were twitching, but she felt she needed to say something.

"Dear me, you're slipping, Padfoot. What would my Father say?" She teased him. The twins looked at Sirius in shock. Sirius, seeing their looks, groaned quietly.

"What did you say that for?" He muttered to her, getting kind of scared of the twins, whose faces started to resemble worship.

"I did say no questions." She reminded him, smirking. The twins got out of their chairs and started to bow to him.

From the 'Master's they were chanting as they bowed, Sirius knew he would be getting no privicy anytime soon.


End file.
